Compound NW-01 may be prepared by fermentation in a suitable nutrient medium with a hitherto undescribed organism which, based on studies, is Flavobacterium species. A permanent deposit of this organism employed in making the heteropolysaccharide of the invention was made with the American Type Culture Collection on July 31, 1985 under Accession Number ATCC 53201.